Halloween Shocker!
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: This is Halloween, and this is the only time of year where America must scare the living crap out of Britain! But how will he do so and what will California do to help? Also, what will Britain bring with him to win this year? But the most important thing is: What will America use to make him win this year once again? Rated T, USUK, Please R


HELL YES! Finally, the greatest day of my life has come today, and that would be Halloween! I prepared this with all my intelligence of Halloween and I can't wait for the party to start at my school! We don't celebrate Halloween on Thailand, but since I go to an International school, I get to go on some parties!

Please enjoy your Halloween with this fanfic…

_Halloween Shocker!_

TONIGHT is the night of all nights, the night where America shall defeat Britain in his game for the second time this year. After last year's Halloween, America successfully won his first ever contest against Britain for scaring him, and it was such a great night to remember.

America puts on his cowboy hat, looking himself at the full view mirror and takes out his pretend gun to look the part as a cowboy. With his cowboy boots, cowboy hat and buckles for his guns, he looked so Western in the modern-day.

"Dude, this is so wicked sweet!" America said to himself as he poses randomly on the mirror. "I'll win this year once more and I can make Britain feel so depressed and I'll get so much candy that I could die!"

_WHACK! _America falls to the ground with a great, massive lump on his head.

"How dare you disrespect Britain like this?" someone questioned him, walking over to his face and the girl glared angrily.

"Cal, why did you do that to your big brother?" America wept in front of the blond haired girl who has light blue eyes filled with no care for him. "And why are you dressed as a dead maid?"

California looks at herself, America knew she borrowed the outfit from Japan (though America doesn't know why he would have it) and customized it to make it look scary with blood on her apron with a knife in the front pocket. California looks at herself in the mirror, admiring herself with the high white knee-length socks and her cat ears to go with the outfit.

California looks down at her brother, "So are we going to go out trick or treating or not? I promised Spain I'd come over at his place so he and Romano can go get the hottest places for candy! I know some other routes, but most of them might turn it in if we don't get outta here. Are you listening to me, bro?"

America was in too much agony to respond, _Maybe California should learn how to be gently when doing her punches…_ He thought to himself as California walks away without care in her mind.

"Wait!" America cries and California halts with her head hanging down in boredom. "Do you still have that costume you-know-who?" He asked, and he smiled darkly to himself as California looked confused.

XxXxXxX

Britain looked in front of the house; America did an excellent job of decorating the place with fake skeletons hanging by the tree and grave stones of famous presidents on his front lawn. But Britain knew his house is far superior to this cheap gimmick of a 'haunted house' where everything is _real _instead of fake things America found on Walmart.

Britain wore his dark clock around his neck and carried his wand for when something out of hand goes out of hand. He makes his way down the path into the large mansion with dark blue and red to give in more effect as sounds of laughing women and children didn't give Britain any sort of chill down his spine.

He thought America was going to put some more energy in his work, but that would be too hard for him.

Britain made it to the door and rings the doorbell that rung within the house.

Nothing.

Britain tries again and still no response… _What kind of game is he playing? _Britain thought as he stares at the door with his lime-green eyes.

Out of nowhere, the door flung open and Britain stood before the door as gushes of wind from inside blew his clock. Britain only smirks at the darkness from inside, this wasn't scary at all! He goes inside the house without permission and sees nothing but pitch blackness, so he brought out his wand with a swish and a bright green light on the tip brims into life for light. All around him, he sees only the house looking normal…how suspicious indeed.

"America, where are you?" Britain called out, lime-green eyes roaming the living room to predict an attack. "I know you're here, so show yourself, you coward!" he shouts, he knew that America can't stand being called a coward, especially from him.

_Swoosh! _A corpse fall off from the ceiling and it starts bleeding a pool of dark crimson blood, Britain almost believed it until he noticed on the back of its neck it has a 'Made in China' print on it and he walks over the fake corpse to continue his journey. The long, treacherous hallway brims with darkness that even his light couldn't even save him…

_Stab…stab…stab…_

_What the bloody hell…? _Britain treads with caution down the hall with his wand tightly in grip, hearing the noises louder and louder than his heart beating strongly. _This must be some cheap music America used from Walmart…but I gotta admit, it _very_ convincing…_ He admit and stops dead in his tracks while staring on the ground soaked with fresh blood.

_STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB!_

A long-haired woman with long hair at the ends drip of crimson juice is laughing hysterically while stabbing a body of a male wearing a dashing black night suit for a party. The woman just stabs him with her long knife soaked with blood.

"He took him… He took big brother… People die for taking him…" And then, the woman stops her malicious stabbing and looks up to Britain who trembled right in front of her.

The woman smiled…and Britain knew that this is truly Belarus, no mistake with the dress Russia gave her and the adorable bow also soaked in crimson juice.

"You took big brother," she said, raising above the corpse and held the knife close to her chest as if she wanted to defend for herself.

"No!" Britain protests, "I don't even like Russia, you can have him if you want, I don't care!"

But that didn't suit Belarus one bit as she walks over to him slowly and waves the knife in the air as she chuckles a few laughs of insanity, but Britain will not allow Belarus to scare him like this. All of a sudden, Britain's shoulder is grabbed and he almost screamed but quickly bit his tongue to shut him up.

"BRITAIN, GET OUT OF HERE!" A voice shout as he is being dragged down the hallway as a psychotic Belarus is hunting them down.

America is tugging Britain on the shoulder and soon, he lets go and Britain follows him side-by-side as the psychotic Belarus is laughing insanely with the knife clutched in her hands. America suddenly pulled Britain's arm and they took the left corridor, Britain saw a door which America went over and they both went inside. America closed the door, locks it with a key in his pocket and sighed in relief when they heard footsteps treading elsewhere.

"What was that?" Britain demanded to know.

"I-I thought that maybe inviting Belarus might-might be a little interesting and stuff, dude!"

"Oh, now we're trapped in a closet with a psycho on the loose in the house and things just can't get worse, can it?" Britain asked sarcastically, but America only shook his head since he thought it was an answer.

They stand in the cramped closet, no light around because Britain dropped his wand when being chased. What luck, huh?

"Brit, dude, if this is the last time we meet…" America starts, "I want to confess something to you…"

"Now's not the time to confess anything," Britain said bitterly. "We should be talking about a plan on how to get out of this bloody house. Let's see, we should-"

"Arthur!" America snaps and Britain immediately shuts up. "I'm in love with you, damn it!"

Britain felt his heart racing when he said not only his name, but when he confessed his love to him of all people!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Britain screamed, grabbing the doorknob to get out the room.

"Dude, I seriously love you, like, real love!" America continues to speak. "I always loved you since you found me as a small child and-"

"I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP!" Britain chants and still jiggles the doorknob.

America out of the blue pushes Britain's body on the door and his heart races uncontrollably.

"Damn, I thought this would be easy," America said. "I didn't know you hated me so much…"

"A-America…"

America looked straight at him with his blue eyes sparkling sorrow.

"Do you love me or not?"

Britain almost hesitates for a moment… "I-I-I-" Britain was stammering uncontrollably and knew this has to be some sort of trick, it had to be!

But then, America's hand roams to his cheek and he pulls his face close into a kiss. They both kissed, their tongue wrestling as saliva drips slightly off their mouths as the kiss got intense. Out of nowhere, the door behind Britain suddenly opens and the boys fell on the ground with a California holding the fake knife in her hand as she watched in glee of their kissing.

Britain pushed America off him and gets up before him. "You _did_ trick me, you git! How bloody dare you, you-you wanker?"

"What he did is real!" California shouts in defense. Britain looks at the girl. "Haven't you ever noticed why you both always do these things? It's because you both love to scare each other and thought you win, he wanted to win also! But he really loves you, so could you give him a chance for once and be his boyfriend?"

Britain turned his shoulder at America and with a blush; he thinks it through for a moment…

"All right," he mumbled and both America and California smiled with joy. "But he has to treat me like a prince if he wants a sturdy relationship."

America took Britain's hand, kneeling down like a knight and he kisses it with all his love he has to give to him. Britain blushed and took his hand away as California fangirl screams at this romantic scene.

Now it looks like this year, America has won for the second time. USA FOR YOU, PEOPLE!

_The End_

* * *

**WELL, that was a little unexpected even for me who wrote this...But anyway, please enjoy this and have a great Halloween, and I'll be going as a masquerade chick in Venice for the party! Hope you guys have a great time!**

**Please review and enjoy this special tale! **


End file.
